theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Zone Wiki:Manual of Style
Big thanks to the folks at the Dishonored Wiki for allowing us to use their Manual of Style as a base for our own! All pages will have an introductory section with the Page Title in bold. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Article Body Relevant information on the subject goes in the article body. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Subheading If necessary, the article body can be broken up by subheadings. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Formatting Rules The following rules are to observed in regard to all articles: Descriptions All descriptions on the wiki are limited to what has been explicitly stated on the show. Due to the show's audio medium, many different visual interpretations of characters and items can simultaneously co-exist. Basic Formatting and Tense *Narrative present tense is standard for all articles. Only events that took place prior to the time period covered in the source material will be in narrative past tense. *Whenever possible, use a character name rather than a player name. When discussing the meta game, player names are acceptable. *Articles will be written from an in-universe perspective. Meta-gaming will be added only where useful. *Either American- or British-style punctuation will be used ("quote". or "quote.") Linking *Use a given in-article link only once per page, on its first occurrence. **This rule does not apply to infoboxes; items should be linked in infoboxes as appropriate, and if those same terms appear in the article, their first in-article occurrence should be linked as well. **This rule also does not apply to the "Featured NPCs" and "Featured Locations" sections of Episode pages. *If the first occurrence contains a possessive, the s'' goes inside the link. References *Information should be sourced with the tag whenever possible. *Link directly to primary sources when possible, such as to a tweet itself rather than an image of it * tags go after punctuation and outside quotes. **i.e. "Sample text."The Adventure Zone Wiki:Manual of Style *Avoid sourcing information on webpages where URLs can be altered, such as tumblr, as this will cause the link to break if the URL changes. Either cite the original source, cite a direct link when the source is an image, or upload a screenshot of the information to the wiki after requesting permission from the blog/site owner. Pictures *All posted fan art MUST have the express permission of the artist and be credited to the artist with a link back to the original work. '''No exceptions! Uncredited artwork will be deleted and could result in a wiki-editing ban. See here for an example. *All photos must have a searchable name, or they will be deleted. *Picture and gallery captions have periods at the end. *Galleries are centered. Article Types Some articles have special formatting standards. For samples of these specific formats, please see: * Player character (example: Taako) pages should include as many of the following elements as possible: ** Infobox (please use rather than bullet point formatting in infoboxes) ** Overall summary ** Personality ** History *** Time is complicated. Arrange history in the following manner: **** Early life (history pre-Ep. 1 but post-Stolen Century, or any facts about the character realized before Ep. 60); **** Important history from the Balance Campaign (not every element, that's what the episode synopses are for); **** History from The Stolen Century. ** Relationships ** Powers and abilities ** Items ** Known physical traits ** Deaths and major injuries ** Art ** Trivia ** References and footnotes * Non-player character pages (example: Killian) should include the same elements as the Player Character pages, when applicable. Please also include a list of Featured Episodes (episodes featuring the NPC). * Items: 'Significant items should get their own pages, but not every item needs a page. Rule of thumb: if the item is significant, used multiple times, or a common element in fanworks, feel free to create a page. For instance, Taako's wizard hat does not need a page (yet), but the Umbra Staff has one. For significant items, please include: ** Item description ** Item Infobox ** What it does and how it is used ** Episodes in which the item appears. * '''Places/Locations: '(example: Refuge) Places and locations should include information about the place or location, any maps or known town layouts, and any relevant worldbuilding information. * '''Episode (example: Ep. 23) pages should include the following elements: ** Infobox ** Announcer Quote ** Contents ** Synopsis *** Initial synopsis is the text of the show notes, and it should be italicized. *** Create a synopsis of the episode. Try to keep the goofs to the subheadings, and not the content. The synopsis should be a good representation of the episode. *** Note areas that are accurate transcriptions rather than synopses, and have a good story reason for doing so (e.g. prophecies, diary pages). ** Money Zone *** Name the sponsors and link to their pages (with the TAZ reference link). *** Write out the full jumbotron message text. ** Featured NPCs (with links to relevant wiki pages) ** Featured Locations (with links to relevant wiki pages) ** Quotes (formatted either in quote format or in bullet points) ** References *'Transcript' (example: Ep. 2 Transcript) pages should be formatted as follows: ** When speaking, character and player names are bolded (e.g. Griffin: What the heck?) ** In-game dialogue is indented and colour coded to denote speaker. Note that the full line should be colour coded, including the bolded character name. *** Clint's character dialogue is highlighted in light orange using the template . *** Travis' character dialogue is highlighted light blue using the template . *** Justin's character dialogue is highlighted light green using the template . *** Griffin's character dialogue is highlighted light red using the template . *** The Red Robe's dialogue is white text on dark red using the template . *** NPC dialogue is highlighted light grey using the template . **** With the exception of Garyl and The Announcer whose dialogue is highlighted in yellow using the template . Trivia Trivia about the character goes here. For the purposes of this wiki, Trivia is defined as "uncritical but potentially interesting minor facts in small, concise entries." It can come from episodes, meta-gaming, The The Adventure Zone Zone, official Q&As on Twitter. Please do not include commonly accepted fandom characteristics as "trivia." For the time being, there is no place for that on this wiki. Gallery Almost all galleries will be formatted as such: If a gallery is particularly long (five rows or more), a scrolling gallery will be used: References Either or is appropriate. Categories *All articles and images must be categorized. *Categories include: Episode, story arcs, Items, Locations,Wiki buddies: care to weigh in on standardizing place or location? Player Character, Non-player Character. Category:Browse